FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention generally involves circuit tracer devices, and more particularly devices of the type which apply a momentary electrical load on a specific line and which utilize a hand-held receiver responsive to specific unique characteristics of such a load current in order to locate an adjoining line or lines which are carrying the load current having the unique characteristics.